


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Monsta X OTP Prompts [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Chae Hyungwon-centric, Cute Ending, Exams Suck, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Im Changkyun | I.M, Mentions of Wookyun, Mutual Pining, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, hyungwon is whipped, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Monsta X OTP Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879789
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:34 AM**

"You bored yet?"

Hyungwon looked up and gave Minhyuk a quick annoyed look."I'm _in the middle of studying_ Minhyuk-ah."He clarified in a annoyed manner."How do you _think_ I feel right now?"


End file.
